Desperate
by CatchingStar
Summary: Two pieces of Cath and Sara desparate need and love for each other. if that's not your thing, then don't read!
1. Sara's office

Leaning against the door-frame, I watch as the objection of my affection, the woman in my dreams, the owner of my heart, body and soul works in some boring paperwork

Leaning against the door-frame, I watch as the objection of my affection, the woman in my dreams, the owner of my heart, body and soul works in some boring paperwork.

"I though you were at a crime scene" the woman speaks before even look up.

"If you want me to go back there I can arrange that" her eyebrow goes up and she smile: a beautiful gap-tooth smile. I lock the door and slowly put the curtain down. Going toward her, I support my body with my hands in it arm of the chair, my face closer to her face.

"I don't think any one misses you more then I do, not even your daughter" I moan in her sweet whisper before pushing my lips against hers and devouring her mouth as my life depended on it.

"You always know how to make it up from one bad phrase, don't you sidle?" Getting in my knees I brush my finger inside of both tight and up.

"Cat? What are you doing?"

"What do you think?"

"Here? No! Let's go somewhere else babe… some place more comfortable…"

"I would love that but I don't think I can wait that long" Raising her shirt, I plant tiny little kisses above her belly, making her gasp. "I couldn't forget last night and how amazing you were…"

"Cat, please, don't" I get up and look at her eyes, before lean to speak and lick her ear.

"Why? Didn't you miss me or my touch?"

"Yes but…"

"Are you not ready for me yet?" Before she say anything, I unzip her pants and put my right hand under her panties.

"You are crazy"

"Crazy and I'm madly in love with you"

I push one finger into all the extension before get in the floor and push her hips away from the chair – just a little. I continue to brush until she is ready to accommodate me inside her. Sara bit her lips hard to spot from moaning. God, she is so beautiful and feels her is so amazing. Slowly I put in and out, first one then adding another one. When she raises her hips I push the pants down and do what I wanted to do sense the moment I enter her office.

"Oh God… this is good…" she let escape.

"Honey" I say warning. Sara nod and shut her eyes and mouth.

My tongue travel on her center up ad down and than side-by-side over her clit - I don't know with one Sara prefer the most, but her breath erratic and she is moving into my mouth, and that's enough for me. I push my fingers hard and deep as I such her clit. In less then a half minute a orgasm washes over her and Sara start to shake. I don't stop my movement until she relaxes again and open her eyes.

"Oh babe you are amazing" she says

"No more then you are" I whisper above her lips before kissing her. "You better put your pants back on" I say getting up and walking to the door.

"What… wait, don't go…"

"Someone of us has to do some work in here, you know?" I blink unlocking the door. Sara mouth gag open but she doesn't say anything. I walk on the corridor feeling like the luckiest person in the world for having and leaving her totally satisfied.

**The End**


	2. Girl's bathroom

Disclaimers: This character belongs to CBS, not me

Disclaimers: This character belongs to CBS, not me.

Sara was walking toward the corridor when she saw Catherine changing the shirt in the locker room. Just seeing Catherine makes her heart start beating faster and her soft white skin… it set her body on fire. Looking at the both sides and not seeing anyone, Sara enter the room and put a hand inside her lover shirt. The blond didn't saw or hear anything so she jumps at the touch. Looking through the mirror she smile seeing her lovers face.

"Sorry babe, I couldn't resist" Sara whisper taking the blond hair away from her back and plant soft kisses on her neck.

"Yeah, but you should have" Catherine says getting herself free. "I'm too happy to die of a heart attack, don't you think?"

A smirk appear at Sara lips and before Catherine could walk or say something, she is being push behind the cupboard and pressed against the wall. Catherine open her mouth to speak but Sara put her tongue inside, stopping her.

"Meet me in the girl bathroom"

"What?" ask Catherine blinking in surprise and confusion. The kiss was a way too fast and the question was unexpected.

"If you don't show in four minutes I swear I'll go looking for you" Sara don't wait, not even a second, before storm away.

"Did you guy's fight or something?" asked Nick with a eyebrow up. "Because she was clearing running..."

"No, but we definitively will. Excuse me" Catherine said seriously. Opening the girl bathroom, she call for her lover. "Sara, what did you think you were doing in the middle of the lab?"

"Actually we were hiding, but let me ask you something Catherine: are you concern about work or ashamed of being seeing with me?"

"What? You can't really think…" Before she could finish, Sara push her to one cubicle and press her against the door, locking the door with the left hand. Catherine was again ready to protest but Sara stop her by pushing a leg between Catherine's and kissing her pulse point and all the way to the right ear.

"I don't have a problem being seeing with you. In fact, I would actually love if they knew you are mine"

Any resistance went down the grater as Catherine feel her lover's tongue devouring her ear as hurry hands unbutton the new shirt.

"You have no idea how mane times I dream about doing this here" she says unclasp the red bra "And I wasn't even sleeping" she raise it just enough for her mouth close on Catherine right nipple, sucking hard.

"Damn it! You always know how to make me…"

"Desperate for my touch?" Sara whispering moving her mouth to the other nipple. Catherine bit her lips to hold a moan as Sara lick the top and then bit just above the mamma. Catherine's hands grab Sara's head to push her down when se need the most.

Sara stop and look at the blue eyes, full of lust and need. She kiss her hard and deep before unzip the pants and get her hand into her lover's wet core. Now it was her time to holding a moan coming from her throat.

"I wish I could have more time" Sara whisper before digging faster into her lover's clit. Catherine separate her hips from the wall and start moving. Seeing how big was Catherine smile and how difficult was for her to breath, Sara stop and get her sit on the toilet. Catherine raise her hips so they both can put the pants down, before Sara push two fingers further inside. Catherine eyes and mouth open as Sara move her head.

When she put the tongue in synchrony with the fingers, Catherine can't hold anymore and scream.

"Is everything all right in there?" Catherine shoot a 'damn you' look and Sara just smile happy.

"Yes Mandy, she just putting her stomach out. It's ok cat, just let it out!"

"Well, I hope you get better Cat" the other woman says after using the sink and walk away.

"You… are going to pay me for that…"

"Really? Well, I guess I should stop now than" Catherine hand hold Sara on spot pretty hard. Sara smile bigger and continue her assault to Catherine's delicious sex.

In two minutes Catherine body was send over the edge, but Sara wasn't satisfy yet, so she put further until the second orgasm came. Sara help Catherine to put the clothes on and get up. Catherine's head start to spinning and she almost fall, but Sara hold her firm.

"I told you that too much fried food could do harm to your poor stomach" she says.

Before Sara could walk away from the cubicle, Catherine pull her for a long and passionate kiss

"It's time for them to know how much I love you" she says.

"Good and I promise not to do this again… here, I mean…" Catherine laughs and pushes Sara away, so she could regain a little more strength. Sara walks out of the bathroom with a big smile on the face and a heart full of joy.

**The end**


End file.
